


Flower Hair

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, idk even myself i just want alec with flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is busy, Magnus is bored. Magnus keeps himself busy by giving Alec make over.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Flower Hair

Magnus was mischievously giggling because he was up to something; Alec was leaning over the desk, reading a report that he had to hand in to the Clave and Magnus was bored as he was waiting for Alexander to be over - they were having a dinner later - so he decided to keep himself busy with… a very interesting thing. As Alec was reading the boring report, Magnus decided to give Alexander a little, adorable make over. Using his magic, he was making little adorable flowers grow out of Alec’s hair and even though that the hunter didn’t really know what was going on, he could just tell that Magnus was up to no good (in a good way, there was never a bad way with Magnus).

‘’Magnus?’’ asked Alec and he heard giggling behind him.

‘’Yes?’’ asked Magnus and Alec stopped reading for a second and turned around. Magnus quickly stopped his magic, the magic flames fizzling out and Magnus pressed his lips together. The look on his face was far too innocent and Alec shook his head - Magnus was adorable, yep.

‘’Keeping yourself busy?’’ asked Alec and Magnus shrugged.

‘’Have no idea what you’re talking about,’’ said Magnus and then a giggle escaped past his lips because as Alec shook his head, the flowers moved as well and it was both hilarious and cute at the same time.  _ Alexander was a flower type of a guy after all.  _ But in a different sense. Flowers looked good on him and it was a pity that Alexander didn’t have more floral patterns on him.

‘’Uh-huh,’’ said Alec and then looked up, but didn’t see anything. He could feel something, something was different with his hair, but he decided to play along for a bit longer. ‘’I could feel you doing something behind there,’’ said Alec and Magnus shrugged.  _ Maybe?!  _ ‘’The innocent look doesn’t really make you look innocent, makes you look far more guilty,’’ said Alec and Magnus cracked up.

‘’I did no such things,’’ said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together, but then he reached up with his hand and his jaw dropped when he felt that something really was different about his hair. Instead of his hair he grabbed something that… reminded him of a flower petal and he wanted to pull on it, but he winced because it  _ hurt.  _ Kind of, not too much. Magnus was having far too much fun. 

‘’Did… did you make flowers grow out of my head?!’’ shrieked Alec, but then quickly piped down because he realised that he was making a big deal out of nothing. It was just magic, but still…  _ Magnus was really creative at times, huh?!  _ In the end, the warlock nodded and the hunter looked shocked at first, but then started laughing because that was really imaginative. ‘’You have a good imagination, I’ll give you that,’’ said Alec and Magnus proudly nodded. ‘’Can I at least see how I look?’’ he asked and Magnus nodded, snapping his fingers and a hand mirror appeared in Alec’s hand. The hunter looked down and then his eyes widened when he saw himself - there was not one or two flowers, but there was a ton of it and… Alec… did not know what to think. ‘’I-’’

‘’I’ll change it back really soon, don’t worry, angel,’’ said Magnus and Alec ket on looking at himself. He wanted to say yes, but in the end he decided to keep that style for a little bit longer - at least long enough for him to freak out a few people; Jace was the first one on the list!

‘’No, I think I like it, I’ll keep it for a while,’’ said Alec, patting the flowers and Magnus started laughing. ‘’So, do I need to, like, water them or?’’ he asked and Magnus didn’t say anything. Instead, he climbed into Alec’s lap and just kissed him because Alexander was almost too good to him. Kissing him again, Magnus slowly pulled back and then nodded.

‘’Yeah; I think you’re right, this is your style,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled and then just kissed his silly boyfriend again. 


End file.
